


It's all fun and games until someone finds out you're a cryptid.

by StarStorm21



Series: Time Dad [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dadsona has time powers, M/M, Mild Language, Mostly from Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Robert is a cryptid hunter, Dadsona has time powers





	It's all fun and games until someone finds out you're a cryptid.

It had taken a lot of hard work and trial and error but finally I had created a timeline I believed had the best outcome. I had five loving and supportive boyfriends and a great friendship with Robert, with the door open for a relationship whenever he felt he was ready. I had even gotten Joseph to admit that things with Mary weren’t as perfect as he kept pretending they were, while he did attempt to get me onto his yacht I made it clear that I was comfortable with polyamory not cheating or valuing one relationship over another. If he wanted to be with me or anyone else he needed to show that a relationship with him could be a healthy one.  
Over all even if this timeline wasn’t perfect it was one I was happy with and could work on to make it better later. After all there was only so much someone could fix in the timespan of a few months, no matter how many times it was repeated.   
I let that thought settle as I made my way over to Joseph’s second barbeque since I’d moved here, holding a bowl of instant mashed potatoes. I thought I’d bring something different than a veggie platter this time.   
I looked over to Amanda who was happily texting her future roommate, another Emma of course, about what they wanted to do when they got to campus. It was nice to see that she was already making friends at college, especially after what happened with her high school friends, which I’m still not sure I fully understand.   
Once we enter the yard I was quickly lifted into the air and hugged tightly by Brian. After which I receive two more slightly less smothering but no less bone crushing hugs from Craig and Hugo. (Why did I date so many strong men?) Thankfully Mat’s hug was gentler, as he just pulled me close and nuzzled my neck a bit, while Damian simply placed a kiss on my hand. I made sure to kiss each of my boyfriends before going to greet Robert and Mary and put my mashed potatoes on the table next to several veggie platters.   
I looked towards Joseph at the grill and gave him a wave. He smiled and waved back, however, it seemed to be a bit more stiff than usual. I brush it off thinking it’s probably related to the tough love I was giving him.   
I look over at the kids and see Amanda giggling and whispering with Briar, Hazel, Daisy, and Carmensita as they glance to Lucien and Ernest, who appear to be trying to look like their doing anything besides holding hands behind their backs. I chuckle a bit to myself and wonder if I was ever that obvious as a teen. I probably was. At least it was better than Lucien trying to trap Ernest behind a wall.  
Craig and Brian then came over to me. Apparently Mat and Hugo got into another debate about art, this time dragging Damian into it and Craig and Brian were completely lost. I decided that it was best to leave the three to their disagreement and started up a conversation about camping with the other two.   
I had just finished the story of the giant fish I had almost caught with Brian when I felt eyes on me. I glanced around trying to find who it was. Mat, Hugo and Damian were still heatedly talking about symbolism, the kids were gossiping, and Joseph was hard at work setting up the grill. I glanced to where Robert and Mary were and caught Robert’s intense and eerily suspicious stare before he quickly looked away.  
That was concerning. I had thought things were going well with Robert. I hoped I hadn’t done anything wrong. I was pulled away from my worries as Brian started talking about the time he tried river fishing for the first time and fell into the water five times before he even got the line out.   
Joseph then announced that the grill was set and we’d be eating soon and we all crowded around to watch his incredible grilling skills. Not only did he effortlessly spread and flip the burgers he also somehow had memorized everyone’s preferences in how each patty was prepared.   
Soon enough everyone had finished eating and talking and was on their way home. I chatted with Amanda a bit, mostly how stupid it was for Lucien and Ernest to keep pretending that everyone didn’t know they were dating, when I felt eyes on me again. I looked towards Robert’s house just in time to see him dart through his door.  
“Hey everything ok, Dad?”  
I turned to Amanda and shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. Robert’s just acting weird I guess.”  
“Like normal Robert weird or weird for Robert weird?”  
“Um a bit of both I guess. He’s been looking at me suspiciously all day and avoids me when I look at him.”  
“Huh, that is a bit weird. Maybe he thinks you’re an alien or something.”  
“Oh no, I’ve been found out, but how?”  
Amanda laughs. “It’s the bad TV, no normal human would subject themselves to that much reality television. “  
We both laughed as we go inside; plopping down on the couch to watch said bad TV.  
Later that night I found myself unable to sleep. There were the typical causes that normally kept me up but it was added with the worry from Robert’s odd behavior. What Amanda said about Robert thinking I was an alien was bugging me. Did Robert known? Or at least know what I could do, because I wasn’t even sure of what was fully going on with me.   
Just as I was about to give up on sleep and head downstairs I heard an alert come from my computer. Curious I got out of bed to see who was messaging me.  
I guess I should’ve been expecting it to be Robert. No one else would message me at 11:30 at night. I glanced over the message, which read “Get your ass in my truck now. We’re going for a drive.”  
I thought about what to do for a moment, I could’ve ignored the message, told Robert that I was going to bed, or do what the message said and get in his truck. I finally decided that talking to Robert was the best decision. I grabbed some clothes and threw them on as I made my way downstairs. I opened the door and saw Robert sitting in his pickup with the passenger door open. After pulling on my shoes I went over to the truck and got in.   
The ride was silent as I expected it to be. Robert didn’t like to talk until he was ready and I respected that. Also I didn’t really want this conversation to happen if my fears were real.   
Eventually Robert stopped the car a short ways out of town near a small forest. Normally I would have made a joke about Robert liking the woods so much but my nerves were eating me alive. Despite knowing I could go back and change the timeline any time all I could think was how badly this could go. Robert always talked about hunting cryptids, he never said what he’d do with one once he found it.   
“Sorry for acting so weird today.”  
And with those few words I was shocked out of my cycling whirlwind of panic. I looked to Robert, who was staring straight forward out the windshield.  
“I’m sorry for the staring and avoiding you. I just didn’t know how to bring up this topic.”  
“And what topic would that be?” I was surprised at how calm my voice was. Even with Robert apologizing I was still inches away from full blown panic.   
“Honestly I’m not quite sure. I guess I was so prepared on what to do if the cryptid I was hunting turned out to be dangerous I didn’t plan for what to do if he was friendly.” He gave me a side glance. “You are actually friendly right? You’re not just putting up an act to trick everyone.”  
I quickly put my hands up in defense. “No I’m friendly, I promise.”  
Robert relaxed and gave a gruff chuckle.  
I looked back down at my hands and sighed. “I guess that means you know.”  
“Well more like guessed correctly. Corse it wasn’t that hard to if you look closely enough. You just show up one day and suddenly everyone’s happier by just spending time with you. You always know exactly what to say and do to make things better. That in of itself isn’t that strange, you could just be that kind of guy, but no one could chase a dog all over town, go to a carnival, crash a ghost tour, watch a wrestling tournament, preform at open mic night, and go camping all in one weekend. Not to mention you’re always able to side step Joseph’s advances despite his mind games, almost like you know what kind of monster he is.”  
“Well I wouldn’t call Joseph a monster.”  
Robert raised an eyebrow. “Huh guess you’re not as psychic as I thought.”  
“I’m not psychic; I’m more a time manipulator I guess. That’s how I was able to do all that stuff in one weekend and how I know what to say and do to get the best outcome. I went back in time to fix mistakes and redo conversations that didn’t go well and I manipulated time to allow me to have all those dates in one weekend.”  
“You’re shitting me.”  
I locked eyes with him.  
“You’re not shitting me. Shit.” He sat back in his seat and rubbed his eyes. “Ok so just answer this.Why did you change the timeline like this? Was it really just to get with as many of us as possible?”  
“Well honestly that was a part of it. I really care a lot about all of you and I hated the idea of having to choose one over the other, but it was mostly because this was the happiest outcome. I couldn’t live in a world where Damian and Hugo thought they had to hide a part of themselves, where Mat was afraid of doing something he loved, or where Craig kept killing himself taking care of everyone but himself. I never wanted Brian to think I hated him and you deserved to have a good relationship with your daughter again. I just wanted everyone to be happy.”  
“Wow you really are a sap.”  
“Hey?”  
Robert smirked. “But I guess if there was anyone with time bending powers I’d want it to be you.”  
Robert seemed to notice the relief on my face as his smirk became a genuine smile.   
“Hey I do have one more question. How many times have you had to restart this conversation to get this end?”  
“Just one actually.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, haven’t really used my powers since Amanda’s graduation party.”  
“Why?”  
“I guess I just got good at making the right choices.”  
“Huh, one more question.”  
“You already said that for the last one but ok.”  
“If I said that you could have gotten me to kiss you if you did something different would you go back?”  
“Not unless doing that one thing would have made you happier.”  
“Good.”  
Suddenly he pulled me forward in into a kiss.


End file.
